The present invention relates generally a paintball gun and to light emitting ammunition, including fracturable projectile-type marking ammunition, and more specifically, to phosphorescent balls, such as paintballs, which provide a luminous trail when discharged from a paintball gun.
Exercises or recreational activities involving paintball guns have become quite popular. Participants arranged in teams shoot paintballs at targeted participants of opposing teams. When a paintball strikes a targeted participant, it fractures and splatters a filler material, marking the targeted participant. The marked participant is disqualified from further participation in the exercise or activity.
Paintball guns known in the prior art are effective only when used in adequate lighting. In adequate lighting, a user can easily observe the impact of a paintball, and possibly the trace of its path, and adjust his aim accordingly. This does not hold true, however, when used in the dark because the user cannot trace the path of the paintball and hence, cannot determine with any amount of accuracy whether a targeted participant has been hit.
A paintball gun capable of discharging luminous paintballs overcomes the foregoing disadvantage of known paintball guns. Paintball pellets capable of emitting light would provide a luminous tail.
None of the paintball guns known in the prior art, taken either singly or in combination, are seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.